marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
California
California is a state located on the West Coast of the United States of America. History Birth of a Howling Commando Jim Morita was born in Fresno.Captain America: The First Avenger Duel of Los Angeles Obadiah Stane tried to get his scientists to make a smaller version of the Arc Reactor, like Tony Stark did. However they failed, so Stane broke into Tony Stark's Mansion and temporarily paralyzes him with a Sonic Taser. Stane pulled out the power source from Stark's heart, taunting him all the while. After he departed, Stark realized that he only had one hope for survival - the preserved Arc Reactor that Pepper Potts gave him in a display case. He got the power source installed just as James Rhodes arrived. He then suits up. After Arriving at the Stark Industries Headquarters Pepper Potts, Phil Coulson and several other S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents got attacked by Obadiah Stane in his suit, code named the Iron Monger. After taking out the agents Stane chaded Potts to the parking lot. Iron Man then arrived and attacked Iron Monger and the two bounced onto the highway. Stane attempted to kill Iron Man with a car full of civilians; however, Stark managed to disarm him and safely place the car down, although he was injured in the process. Stane recovered and overpowered Iron Man with his armor's superior strength. Iron Man, after being beaten by his nemesis, attempted to flee from the battle scene. However, Iron Monger countered this by flying after him and carrying him high into the sky. Iron Monger, thinking he had the upper hand, instantly froze up as he went higher into the atmosphere, freeing Iron Man in the process. Iron Monger crashed into the Stark Industries Headquarters building, and Iron Man falls moments after, his battery running out of power. The two fight again. Stark instructed Pepper Potts to overload the building's Arc Reactor, in order to generate a shockwave strong enough to knock out the Iron Monger's suit. Pepper hesitated, believing that Stark would also be killed. He managed to keep fighting while she builds up power in the Reactor. The Arc exploded, taking out Stane and injuring Stark. The energy wave from the Reactor also managed to re-charge Stark's heart battery, saving him from death. Days later, Rhodes held a press conference about the incident. During the press conferene Tony Stark declares that he is Iron Man.Iron Man Meeting with Tony Stark Nick Fury and Natasha Romanoff met with Tony Stark in Randy's Donuts.Iron Man 2 Aldrich Killian's War Tony Stark's Mansion was attacked and destroyed by agents of the Mandarin when Stark challenged him on national television after Happy Hogan was hurt as Jack Taggert exploded.Iron Man 3 Coulson's Team's First Mission Coulson's Team, newly created by S.H.I.E.L.D., was sent to Los Angeles to subdue Michael Peterson, a person who demonstrated super-powers due to the Centipede Project.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.01: Pilot Ambush on Oakland Centipede Base Brian Hayward led a group of Centipede-enhanced men against Agents Phil Coulson, Melinda May, and the newly recruited Mike Peterson in Oakland.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.10: The Bridge Search for Phil Coulson When Agent Phil Coulson was kidnapped by the Centipede Project, Skye went to Los Angeles so she could track the financials of the group. After the Tracking Bracelet she wore shorted out an internet cafe, she stole the car of Lloyd Rathman, entered his home, and eventually found the Mojave Desert hideout to free him.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.11: The Magical Place S.H.I.E.L.D. Civil War In an attempt to keep encrypted information from HYDRA, Grant Ward in particular, Skye went to the diner she first met Mike Peterson but was captured by Deathlok.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.20: Nothing Personal Melinda May and Phil Coulson went undercover as unemployed S.H.I.E.L.D. scientists in order to obtain files on Deathlok from the Cybertek facility in Palo Alto.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.21: Ragtag References External Links * Category:Locations Category:States Category:Iron Man (film) Locations Category:Iron Man 2 Locations Category:Iron Man 3 Locations Category:Ant-Man (film) Locations Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Locations